Heaven From Hell
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: "What is being in love? What does it mean? Is it different from other love?" Hermione comes to terms with things, the most difficult being love. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey guys! Ive been going all Dramione again lately… so I thought I would write this. As usual if you have read my fics before, as I start, I have no clue how this is going to end. I thought I would keep it as a one-shot, but if lots of people enjoy this it may sway me into making it longer. Who knows?

Set post-deathly hallows. I realised I had no idea of Mrs Grangers forename, so I called her Jean based on something I read. If anyone knows her real name, can you please let me know! Please read and review, hope you enjoy!

September 15th.

Hermione watched soulfully as her mother's coffin was placed onto the ground. _No tears, not now._ They had all been shed that morning.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Jean Granger. This ceremony has been planned with much love by Jean's family. Everything said today about Jean comes from them."

Ron squeezed her hand tightly and tried to force a smile out of her. It wasn't going to work. Hermione barely looked up from the dark, muddy hole that would soon become her dear mother's home. She made a mental promise to visit her mother at least once a week. And her father, who her mother now lay beside.

Many would wonder how, at such a young age, Hermione had lost both parents. She saw this thought floating around the minds of her muggle family and friends and cursed herself for having to stick to a lie. When Mr Granger had been killed by Death Eaters on the run, Jean had thought it best to lie to those oblivious to the magical world. Even just telling them he had been killed brought up too many questions. So, to those out of the loop, he had died in a boat accident. Horrible, but simple. Didn't raise too many questions.

"You have all been touched by the life of Jean. So remember her with kindness, remember her with warmth, remember her with fond memories, remember her with love and affection, and above all remember her with gratitude for what Jean brought to your life."

Hundreds of people were surrounded, a circle around such a small space. Hermione held some small thanks that her mother's death was much easier for others to understand. She didn't have to explain anything that way, didn't have to dwell. But it didn't stop her from being scared. No one else understood, or really cared. But Hermione was terrified. Her mother had been the main focal point of her life, something she revolved around. Had could she go on without her? It was an impossible thought that Hermione refused to acknowledge.

Jean Granger suffered a weak heart ever since Hermione could remember. She had a heart bypass, and five years later… well, here they were.

"It is said that a person dies twice, once when their heart stops and again when they are forgotten. Some of us may believe that death is the end. Others may believe that we go on to another existence or that we are reborn as another being. Some of us perhaps don't quite know what to believe. But death is never the end while there are those who follow and remember."

Hermione fondly recalled one particular Sunday morning.

_She was seven years old, and had woken to the smell of pancakes. Her feet threw her down the stairs as fast as they could, and the table was covered with pancakes, ice cream, syrup, chocolate… all manner of treats._

"_Mum… I thought I wasn't allowed this stuff? What about my teeth?"_

_Jean Granger chuckled at her daughter who reminded her so much of herself. "Well darling, your teeth can have one day off."_

_Hermione had eaten more than her stomach could take, and sat through church happy. She heard Father O'Kane talking about Heaven. When they got home, Hermione was still pondering it._

"_Mum, what's Heaven?"_

"_Well, darling, it can be different for every person. Everyone has a different Heaven."_

"_Well. What do you think it is?"_

"_Me? I think it is just like earth. There are no fluffy clouds to sleep on, and no unicorns dancing through rainbows. I think it is just like here, now. My Heaven has your father, in his suit with his pipe, with Bettye LaVette playing as your father spins me around the living room, dancing and laughing madly, while you sit on that chair and smile that perfect smile, reading your books. And then we all sit together having one long cuddle, and spend every day together without worrying about having to go to work or school. That is my Heaven, baby. You and Daddy are my Heaven."_

_Hermione quirked her eyebrow._

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_What is being in love? What does it mean? Is it different from other love?"_

"_My my, you are full of questions today! And yes, it is. I love your uncle Ed very much. He is your fathers best friend, and he is your godfather. He makes me laugh, takes good care of us, and I wouldn't ever want him to come to harm. That is love. Being 'in love' is different. It is when someone makes you smile more than anything. When things are not always perfect, but you know they are real. When someone is impossible to forget. When you love them so much you think that your heart will burst. It is when you think that person is the most beautiful in the world, no matter what."_

"_Mum, are you in love with daddy?"_

"_Very much."_

"_Mum… does that mean you are in love with me?"_

_Jean smiled widely and tried to conceal a laugh._

"_It must do, Hermione."_

Hermione wiped just one tear from her cheek. As she looked up and around, she realised it was over. Everyone was leaving for their cars. A strong hand clasped her shoulder, lovingly and reassuringly. Hermione felt such emotion from this hand. She nuzzled it gently.

"Thank you for being here. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she turned, fearful, to the face of Draco Malfoy.

A.N. Okay, so I decided I am going to make this longer. But still… reviews please! I love them, good or bad 3 what did you think people? Stay beautiful x


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I had delusions that I would be updating this really soon. Yeah, right! When does that ever happen with me? Anyway, there's a couple of people following this story, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is the next chapter, and again, no idea where im going with this. Please R&R!**

"You… what? Did I just hear you right?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" she scowled subconsciously.

"Oh… im sorry. I can leave, sorry, I shouldn't have come…"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she tried to hide her disappointment. "No, please… stay with me?" It was more of a question than a demand, which was unusual for her.

Draco smiled, ever so slightly. "As you wish." They sat under a beautiful hawthorn tree, the low branches scratching ever so slightly at their arms. They simply sat, looking out at the blue skyline, for quite a while. It took Hermione some time to realise she had grasped his hand, and he had not let go. He had held on for as long as they had been sat there, stroking her fingers with his thumb. Hermione turned to look at Draco, and it was the first time she noticed the change in him physically.

He had a long, deep scar running from the corner of his left eye and down his cheek. It took her a moment to realise it was from the final battle. She had been cornered by Bellatrix Lestrange at the top of a staircase.

"_Well, look who we have here. If it isn't the filthy mudblood. How's my work?" Bellatrix grazed over the word "Mudblood" on Hermione's arm. It made her want to vomit, this vile woman touching her._

"_I bet you regret the day you were born, Granger. How on earth did such filthy muggles produce you? Im torn. I want to play…"_

_Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the throat and pinned her against the wall._

"… _but then again, I cant think of a more satisfying feeling than killing you right now."_

_Hermione refused to cry. She kept a stone, brave, Gryffindor face. Inside she was terrified, and knew the second option would be much more appealing to Bellatrix. Whichever she chose, Hermione knew there was no way she could fight back. All that time on the run, and breaking into and defending Hogwarts had left her exhausted. She braced herself as a wand was pointed directly between her breasts._

"_Avada-"_

_Hermione opened her eyes, and couldn't quite believe what she saw. Draco had tackled his aunt to the ground and was pinning her down with all his might, tears spilled over his cheeks and off his chin, splashing right onto her face. She couldn't run, no matter how much she wanted to. Somehow, Bellatrix altered their positions and she was over him._

"_You disgusting, ungrateful blood traitor!" she screamed, kicking Draco and pushing him down the staircase. Hermione watched him tumble to the very bottom and land there, blood gushing from the side of his face where Bellatrix had kicked him with her boots. With glee, she spun back around and laughed in the face of her prey…_

"_Stupefy!"_

_Bellatrix fell onto Hermione, out cold, who threw her onto the ground. Draco had used his last scrap of strength to stun his aunt._

"_Go, Granger! Run, now!"_

_Hermione did as she was told, without glancing back at the boy who saved her life._

Without noticing, she had brought her hand to Draco's face and traced his scar gently. He shivered under her touch and her hand shot back.

"Im… im sorry."

"Don't be. It was worth it. You were safe."

Once more, she watched him begin to cry. "Im sorry that I came here today. I just wanted to pay my respects to your parents, after teasing you about them for so long." Hermione smiled lightly.

"I take it your views have changed, then?" Draco nodded furiously.

"Im not the same person I was. I don't know why."

"No one would be. And maybe it was because you realised you were being an arse."

Draco chuckled. "You could be onto something there. I had been changing for a while, but I only really understood that day at the Manor."

Hermione knew what he was referring to. The day she was tortured in front of his very eyes, on the floor of a hall in his childhood home. She still had violent nightmares, and without her mother, now who would she turn to?

"I had seen him hurt and kill so many people. I think my sight was permanently tinged with blood. But the day you three arrived… it was tearing through my heart. I wanted the three of you out of there. Locking the boys in the dungeon was some comfort… at least I knew they would be ok as long as they were down there. But watching you, watching her, watching her do what she did…"

Hermione gulped, and patted his hand reassuringly. "Its ok, Draco."

"No, its not! My heart couldn't take it. I knew I couldn't stop her, but I wanted to. I thought about killing myself that instant, just to avoid seeing you like that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the blue sky reflecting in his watery eyes, until he whispered "Anyone, but not you…"

"Because you love me?"

Draco was startled. Had he said that out loud? Maybe.

"I do."

"And when did this happen?"

"… when you punched me."

"Draco, that was years ago!"

"I know. But when you did it… I was speechless. I thought you were very brave. And for some reason, I didn't want to get you back for it, not really. It got me thinking over the couple of years that we had known each other. I realised from the moment I first saw you I had a little crush on you. But that day, it turned into something more."

_It was 5__th__ year, and a cruel chill was sweeping through the castle. Hermione was in the library reading up on the history of pureblood families. She was hoping to bring herself some comfort, to read of a pureblood witch or wizard who wasn't bigoted. She pulled some chocolate digestives from her bag that her parents had sent over. Draco watched her intently from behind a bookshelf. As Hermione got up and made her way out of the library, Draco followed her, careful to be silent. Just before she reached the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom._

"_Hey, who.. let go of me… I said get off, what do you think-"_

_Draco let go of her and shut the door behind them._

"_Oh, its you, Malfoy. Just what on earth do you think you are doing?"_

"_Shut it, Mudblood. Don't you dare speak to me unless you are spoken to!" he almost vomited as he spoke those words. He couldn't even control what fell out of his mouth anymore. It was as though he was under the Imperious curse, but much stronger._

"_Ugh, did you really drag me all the way in here just to insult me? Well, I can insult you, too. Your hair is almost as greasy as Snape's!"_

"_Your hair looks like you've been electrocuted!"_

"_Your eyes are cold!"_

"_Your eyes are too forgiving!"_

"_You have a stupid nose!"_

"_You have a cute nose! Wait, what?"_

"_Your stupid mouth cant control what comes out of it!"_

"_I can too!" No, I cant. "Yours wont stop blabbering when no one is listening!"_

"_You look like a vampire! Ferret boy!"_

"_You look like a chipmunk, freak!"_

"_You have no self respect!"_

"_You have none either, since you let yourself walk around dressed like that, would it kill you to buy a hairbrush!"_

"_You are just a vile, evil little boy who gets his own way by mummy and daddy and doesn't know real love for it!"_

"_Shut it, Hermione."_

"_Hermione? Since when did you-"_

"_Mmpph!"_

"_Arrpphh"_

"_Shuphhup!"_

_With all her might, Hermione pushed Draco off her and wiped her lips with the back of her hand._

"_How dare you put those disgusting lips on mine! And why, thought you would be afraid of catching something…"_

"_I didn't think of it like that Granger, thank you for pointing it out. I just wanted to shut your pretty mouth."_

"_Pretty?"_

_Shit. "Pretty? Yes, pretty. It was meant sarcastically, kitten."_

"_Kitten?"_

"_Get a grip Granger!"_

"_Of what?"_

_Draco smirked._

"_Urgh, you are really disgusting."_

"_I didn't say anything. You're the one with the dirty mind. You foul girl."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Ooh, big talk!"_

"_Just because you're rich and good-looking, don't start giving me shit!"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You heard me!"_

"_Yes, I did. Im good-looking."_

"_That's… that's not what I meant!"_

"_What happened to vampire and ferret? Unless you like the sort of thing? Are you into bestiality Granger..."_

"_Shut up, Draco!"_

"_Ooh, Draco now?"_

_Hermione was on the verge of tears. "Why have you brought me in here?"_

_Draco dropped his smirk. "I… I just wanted to give you something."_

_He dropped a small box into her hand. She didn't open it._

"_Merry Christmas, Hermione." And he left._

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What was in the box?"

"What box?" he was confused.

"The box you gave me for Christmas in 5th year."

Draco smiled sadly. "You never opened it?" Hermione shook her head. "It was a ring."

"A.. a… a ring?"

"I wasn't proposing!" he laughed. "It was my grandmothers ring. A rose gold band with a large ruby, surrounded by tiny diamonds. It was no good to me. When she passed away, she had left it to me with the intention of me proposing with it. But I decided I didn't want to marry anyone if I didn't have you, so I just gave it to you. I thought it would suit you beautifully."

Hermione wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You thought I was Weasley, didn't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Earlier. When you said you loved me?"

"Actually, no. I don't know who I thought you were."

Draco nodded, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Draco… you know im engaged, right?"

"Of course I do. The whole wizarding world knows."

"So, whats happening?"

"Im just holding the girl I love, for as long as she will let me. And Hermione… I will always be your friend."

**A.N. Okay guys! You know the drill… I love reviews! And I reply to each one. So make friends! Stay beautiful x**


End file.
